


Yaoi

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 09:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16083506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Clyde ask Cartman what Yaoi is.





	Yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in 2010.

It was a typical day in the town of South Park, as we followed our friend Clyde who was currently making his way over to Cartman.

"Hey Cartman."

"Yeah? What do you want?" He asked looking up from the comic book he had been reading.

"Bebe told me that she's into yaoi."

Cartman looked at Clyde and then busted out laughing at the poor boy.

Clyde started to yell, "What's so funny fat-ass? Yaoi what is it anyways?"

Eric regained himself and straightened up, trying hard not to laugh more. "Oh god dude, you don't know?" He asked, the other just shook his head no. "Jesus Christ Clyde where the hell have you been? Fine let me show you. You see Stan and Kyle over there reading?"

"So what about it?"

"Look at their hands dumbass."

Clyde looked down to see the two super best friends holding hands. "Gross! Yaoi?"

Cartman smirked, "Yaoi."

"Shit!"

"You see Butters over there trying to climb up that three? See his gay ass hello kitty shirt?"

"Yeah? What about it?"

"Look who's already in the tree."

Clyde looked up seeing the human death magnet Kenny in the tree smiling down at the struggling Butters. "Yaoi…"

"Are favorite show Terrance and Phillip."

"Yeah what about it?"

"Yaoi."

Clyde eyes grew big. "Uh oh!"

"You see Mr. Garrison riding his bike over there?"

Clyde looks to his left, "Yeah…"

"That seat to the bike is missing; he's sitting on the rod of the bike."

Clyde eyes bulge as he notices it. "YAOI!"

"You know why Chef went missing, then returned one day out of the blue?"

"Yeah, what's up with that?"

Cartman quietly whispered to Clyde, "Yaoi."

"A car full of minorities, some HAVE to sit in other's laps…"

"YAOI!"

"Bill and Tom Kaulitz."

"Who?"

"Very scary YAOI!"

"Don't drop the soap in prison..."

"Never get a Prostate exam."

"YAOI!"

"90 percent of the South Park fan-fictions."

"YAOI!"

"Me and you..."

"...?!"

"Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, Clyde?"

"All right, all right!"

YAOI


End file.
